1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-cost network system that can reduce the network cost by connecting a base station controller (BSC) with a base transceiver station (BTS) by the use of matching units that match a dedicated line such as an E1/T1 line to an IP line such as a digital subscriber line (DSL).
2. Description of the Related Technology
Along with the development of various technologies, the telecommunication networks have evolved from a wired network such as PSTN that provides communication service at a fixed location to a mobile communication network that literally provides communication service on the move. Generally, the mobile communication system is focused on moving objects such as people, vehicles, ship, trains, and airplanes.